


Home alone

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, no idea how to tag today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: When Blanche comes home from a date, quite unusually, she is greeted by music. What could be going on?
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux & Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Home alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyyhera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/gifts).



> Hey there loves,
> 
> that song didn't want to leave my head so I tracked it down and with it came an idea. Hope you'll like it.  
> Have a wonderful weekend!
> 
> Yours,  
> EM
> 
> The song on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2CWfSLyjx8

Blanche couldn‘t believe her ears. Usually the house was quiet when she came home from a date, no matter how late or early it was. Tonight, she would have expected only Dorothy to be home, the others were at their children‘s and a cruise. Dorothy was the most quiet one, she thought as she dropped her keys and purse. Dorothy rarely ever listened to loud music. If she did it was classical music or maybe Glenn Miller, but this was… _I_ _kn_ _o_ _w th_ _at_ _song, from somewhere._ _Why can’t I remember? Must be the wine…_

She slipped out of her pumps, took them into one hand and began to dance. _Mmm… nice._ _Makes ya feel kinda sexy._ Swaying her hips Blanche made her way to her bedroom. After simply throwing her shoes into her closet she took off her earrings and began to undress. By the time the song played a third time since her arrival she realized that she still knew neither the title of the song nor – more importantly – what Dorothy was doing.

She quickly slid into her nightgown and went to Dorothy’s room. In front of her door Blanche listened for a moment. _Yes, that’s where the music is coming from. I wonder what she’s doing._ Blanche opened the door a little so she could peek in.

Her breath caught. She could barely keep herself from squeaking. In her bedroom was Dorothy, her stern, shy, always buttoned up friend…  _Dorothy?_ Blanche couldn’t believe her eyes. Dorothy had wound a feathered stole around her neck, a huge black hat on her head, black tights on her…  _Oh my God!_ She was dressed in a short black dress, sequins all over it, revealing long, toned legs, clad in silken stockings.  _How she moves!_ She had seen her friend dance in a ballroom, but never like this. This was  _Burlesque! Dorothy’s dancing burlesque!_ Suddenly Blanche could remember the title of the song  _The Stripper! They used it in that show Maude a few years ago…_ Blanche got all warm when Dorothy took the stole of her shoulders and wiggled it around her hips while sensually swaying them  _Good Lord! She’s good._ Dorothy took her hat off, held it in front of herself while taking off the straps of the dress.  _She won’t, will she?_ To Blanche’s disappointment Dorothy didn’t take the dress of completely, but the sight of her in that outfit, moving, slowly revealing more and more skin, her legs, her now bare shoulders…

Blanche gripped the door frame, breathing heavily. Unfortunately she happened to push the door open in the process. Somehow Dorothy noticed it and turned around, her eyes wide in shook, her cheeks red in embarrassment. 

Blanche could just gape at her. For a few moments neither woman said a word. They just stared into each others eyes, both panting and embarrassed. Blanche cleared her throat. She had almost decided to simply bid her friend good night and leave, but...

„Dorothy, darlin‘, this was _the_ sexiest thing I have ever seen.” A shy smile curved Dorothy’s lips. “It was?” Suddenly Blanche’s impulsive temper got the better of her. She took a few strides until she stood in front of Dorothy, their faces mere inches apart. “You are a bombshell, honey!“ And then she kissed her. She couldn’t help it. She just had to kiss her. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> The episode of Maude Blanche is thinking of is S03E14 "Nostalgia party". Maude does a little revue number on her new year's eve party to that same song. Another parallel: Maude Findlay was played by Bea Arthur aka Dorothy Zbornak, while Maude's best friend Vivian Harmon was played by Rue McClanahan aka Blanche Devereaux. Get it? ;)
> 
> If you wanna know what that black dress looked like watch the episode of Maude or take a look on my tumblr: https://eddiemartha.tumblr.com/


End file.
